yandere_high_schoolfandomcom-20200214-history
Yuki
Yuki (SirCutieYuki) is played by SirCutieYuki on Youtube and is a student from Yandere High School. She is later seen to be more of a main female character, being the suspect (in the audience's eyes) and "yandere". Her motives are generally to get Sam's attention and love and affection. 'Appearance' Yuki has long pink/brown hair, with a large white ribbon in the back of her hair. She wears the standard sailor school uniform along with long white socks. Along with her fan art's of the series on her twitter page, she is shown to have sharp teeth and almost always smiling. 'Personality' Yuki is known to be kind but seems suspicious at times as she is on her phone a lot of the time, she is known to use 'Fumblr', which is a play on words for 'Tumblr'. She has a dark side to her too, as she pulled a knife of Sam after snapping. 'Relationships' Love Interests Sam= Yuki and Sam have one very common interest, which is Hunter x Hunter that was the sole reason for them to talk and hang out. The two have never really gotten along, since Yuki haven't found him very cool. However, after Sam's advances on Yuki (romantically) and the fact that she started going out with Taurtis, she hinted to have gained feelings for him. It was greatly shown when she accepted his proposal to being her prom date. She would usually be nervous whenever the topic was brought up and was even very thrilled to be going the prom with Sam and Taurtis. Unfortunately, after sudden events, she grew angry, snapping at Sam and pulling a knife out on him. She wouldn't forget what he did but would probably forgive him. Her mood towards Sam changed entirely the next day. There were hints that she hired the Yazuka to threaten Sam into dating her, to which Sam agreed to. She became happier and a lot more competitive too, trying to get Sam's attention and fighting with Chan saying that Sam is the better boyfriend. By this time, it's official that Sam and Yuki were dating. It is also suggested that Yuki would do everything she can, even to kill, to make Sam happy. |-|Taurtis= Although Yuki and Taurtis both like Hunter x Hunter, they don't talk about it like the way Sam and she does. Things were awkward between the two when Samantha (Sam's alter ego), revealed the video of Yuki naked in the bath, however it made their relationship to be closer. Yuki gained feelings for him after that and with the encouragement from Sam, Taurtis asked Yuki out, which she said yes to. It became a little rocky when Sam began to infer in their love life as a rival for Yuki's heart. This thrilled her and also made Taurtis fight harder for her. However, this ended when she found that Taurtis went with Chan to the prom. Friends Silly & Okami= Yuki is very close friends with Silly, whom she loves to hang around with. They are considered best friends, Yuki liking to tease her. She usually comes over to Silly's house to talk and play with Silly and Okami, Silly's mom. |-|Sookie & Soul= Yuki lives with Sookie and Soul, she has her own room and has even been spotted and taken picture of while bathing. Other Chan= Yuki seems to avoid Chan, reasons are unknown why. However, after Chan was let out from jail, they keep on fighting. Most of the time, they fight over Sam and Taurtis. Category:Females Category:Yandere High Students Category:Characters